Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth
---- ・グレート・モス- | romaji_name = Kyūkyoku Kanzentai Gurēto Mosu | trans_name = Ultimate Perfect Form - Great Moth | image = PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-DB2-EN-UR-UE.jpg | attribute = Earth | type = Insect | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 3500 | def = 3000 | number = 48579379 | effect = Summon | vilore = Lá bài này không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp. Quái thú này chỉ có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng cách Hiến tế "Petit Moth" vào Lượt thứ 6 của bạn sau khi "Petit Moth" được Trang bị "Cocoon of Evolution". | lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Petit Moth" on the 6th of your turns after "Petit Moth" has been equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution". | fr_lore = Ce monstre ne peut être Invoqué que par Invocation Spéciale en sacrifiant "Petit Papillon" à partir de votre 6ème tour après que "Petit Papillon" a été équipé de "Concon d'Évolution". | de_lore = Dieses Monster kann nur als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, indem du die "Kleine Motte" mit dem "Kokon der Evolution" ausrüstest und im sechsten deiner darauf folgenden Spielzüge als TRibut anbietest. | it_lore = Questo mostro può essere Evocato solo tramite Evocazione Speciale offrendo come Tributo "Piccola Falena" durante il tuo sesto turno dopo che la "Piccola Falena" è stata equipaggiata con "Bozzolo dell'Evoluzione". | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Invocada Normalmente, e nem ser colocada em campo virada para baixo em Posição de Defesa. Esta carta só pode ser Invocada Especialmente através do sacrifício da carta "Petit Moth" após a mesma ter permanecido equipada com a carta "Coccoon of Evolution" por 6 rodadas suas. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta sólo puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial Sacrificando "Petit Moth" en el 6º de tus turnos después de que "Petit Moth" haya sido equipado con el "Capullo Evolutivo". | zh_lore = 裝備了「進化之繭」6回合（以自己的回合計算）後的「幼蟲寶寶」做祭品這張卡才能特殊召喚。 | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。「進化の繭」が装備され、自分のターンで数えて６ターン以上が経過した「プチモス」１体をリリースした場合に特殊召喚する事ができる。 | ko_lore = "진화의 고치"를 장착하고(자신의 턴에서 세어서) 6턴 후의 "꼬마 모스"를 릴리스하는 것으로 특수 소환할 수 있다. | animelore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Larvae Moth" on the 5th of your turns after "Larvae Moth" has been equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution". | jpanimelore = 遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズＧＸ 「進化の繭」を装備して（自分のターンで数えて）６ターン後の「プチモス」を生け贄に捧げる事で特殊召喚する事ができる。 | tsclore = The final evolution of the insect monster Great Moth. It is the most powerful among all the insect type monsters. | dbtlore = This monster can only be Special Summoned by equipping "Petit Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" and offering "Petit Moth" as a Tribute on the 6th of your turns after that. | edslore = This monster is summoned by offering "Petit Moth" as a Tribute on the 6th of your turns after it has been equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution". | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx03_sets = 'Established Chaos' (Rare) | ntr_sets = 'Miracle of Nature' (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = 'Special Summon Collection A' (Rare) 'All Effect Monsters' (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) | tf04_sets = 'Monsters 101''' (Common) | anime_dm = 063, 064, 074 | anime_gx = 143 | anime_av = 046, 047 | anime_cm = 008 | summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon | summon2 = Cannot Set | summon3 = Semi-Nomi | misc1 = Special Summon Monster | archetype1 = Moth | tscdc = 255 | tscnumber = 067 | database_id = 4073 }}